


Warmth

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenges 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Twilight glamourises being a vampire way too much, according to Blaine Anderson. That doesn’t mean love is completely hopeless for him, though.





	

A lot of times, being a vampire just sucks.

Blaine can't remember what it was like to be human. He can't remember what cake tastes like, or how amazing it feels to get a good night’s sleep. He can't remember a time when he was able to go out into public without fear.

Twilight glamourises everything way too much.

Blaine wasn't turned on purpose. His father had said it was his own fault. Blaine was the one that decided to walk home alone. At the time, the young boy didn't think anything of it. He walked the small distance from school to home every night. What would it matter that the sun wasn't out?

Well, apparently when the sun goes away, the vamps come out to play. Blaine was attacked while cutting through an abandoned football field’s parking lot. He didn’t have time to fight back before he was knocked out. 

The day after, Blaine woke up with a headache, two holes in his neck, and the need for blood. He's never felt more sick in his life.

Dad couldn't handle it. The disappointment that Blaine a) had no interest in the family business, and b) was a homosexual, was enough. His family had no need for more dishonour. 

He sent Blaine to Dalton Academy’s School for the Supernatural the next week. There, Blaine met Wes and David, two other vampires that never expected to turn. Blaine was glad he wasn’t the only one in this situation, but he still couldn’t help but feel that something was still not right with him. 

Years later, he met the beautiful Kurt Hummel on Dalton's steps.

Kurt became the person Blaine needed in his life. Suddenly he didn’t view himself as a freak who wouldn't die. He was a mentor and a friend to an amazing man. An amazing, gay, human man who likes him for who he is. 

At first, Blaine was scared to tell Kurt the truth about his past. In the end, he didn’t have to. Kurt accidentally walked in on him, David and Wes exchanging blood packets. Apparently the thirty packets labelled A, AB and O negative couldn’t have been anything else.

Kurt hadn't freaked out like Blaine anticipated. He had a lot of questions, some with a simple answer (“Not all vampires are like that, Kurt,” he once said with a laugh, “I couldn’t handle having skin that pale.”). Others were difficult, like who was his first kiss or what was his favourite food. 

Underneath it all, Kurt didn't care. He still called Blaine when he was in trouble, and in turn, he listened to Blaine talk about his insecurities.

One night while he and Kurt were hanging out in the Dalton commons, Blaine couldn’t get rid of his negative thoughts. He knew he was acting differently, and Kurt could tell, but Blaine tried to cover up his sadness. His best friend could see right through his act.

“Blaine,” Kurt said after a period of silence, “why won't you tell me what's bothering you?”

“It's nothing,” Blaine replied.

“It's making you upset though.”

“Kurt, really I'm fi-”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted, “you've listened to me complain about everything from Kelly Clarkson’s wardrobe to the New Directions drama. It's important that you can vent like that to me. I don’t like that whenever we talk it's always about me.”

Blaine sighed. He knew there was no way out of this. “My skin is too cold,” he said quietly.

Kurt frowned, so Blaine continued, “I can act human. I don't have a problem going out when it's cloudy, and I have enough control to hang out in public. I just…” He took Kurt’s hand between his. “I don't like being reminded that I'm not normal. I'm a cold blooded monster, and that's all I'll ever be.”

He didn't look at Kurt. Blaine wished he could take back what he said as soon as it left his mouth. He’d been dealing with these thoughts for so long, why did he need to talk about them now? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

“Well, the warmth in your heart makes up for it,” Kurt replied, putting his hand on top of Blaine’s. All of the vampire’s thoughts came to a sudden halt. 

“I don't think you're a monster. A monster is someone who torments people and makes their lives hell. Karofsky is a monster. You though,” he ran his thumb along Blaine’s knuckles, “you can’t be a monster. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

Those nine words ignited a fire in Blaine’s chest. It was almost as if he could feel his hart racing. Everything Kurt said was so... sincere. As much as Blaine wanted to protest, he knew he’d never be able to argue with this man. 

“Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.” Blaine thought.

Blaine kissed him that night. The day after, he didn't feel so cold anymore.

Now, Blaine is laying in bed smiling. That day will always be his third favourite day of existence, following only when Kurt said he’d loved him and the day they’d gotten married. 

“What are you thinking about?” His husband asks, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

“You, always,” Blaine replies.

Kurt smiles, “what about me?”

“You're the most beautiful person I've ever met.” He declares.

So yeah, being a vampire sucks. Blaine’s always cold, he doesn't sleep, and too many people don't understand what a vampire really is. Meeting Kurt was worth all that trouble, though.

Blaine always feels a little more human while thinking of his amazing husband.

* * *

 

_ “When the world is cold,  _

_ I will feel a glow just thinking of you, _

_ And the way you look tonight” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lyrics from "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra.   
> [Tumblr](cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com)


End file.
